Omnimaw
Background Omnimaw is the devil of discord, created in an act of mercy by the goddess Livrosea. Prior to his corruption, he was her celestial charged with the perfection of music. With Livrosea's act, the Minor Chord was created. Artists and Musicians are profoundly superstitious regarding Omnimaw, as invoking it is said to cause disastrous effects. For example, invoking its name in a theater will cause complications for the production about to take place, and saying its name three times in a row will rob one of the ability to speak at all. Despite his negative influences, some worshipers of Livrosea hold the opinion that he is necessary. The reasoning being that if everyone was expert at music, then what would be the point, or that the noise and dissonance of children learning to play instruments is an essential part of learning music. The Fall of Omnimaw When the world was new, Livrosea had a loyal celestial who represented the perfection of music. She loved him deeply and he served as one of her greatest champions, utterly devoted to the goddess he also loved. Then Austaryx, the god of madness, attempted to steal the domain of music from the goddess. In an act of self-sacrifice, Livrosea's champion succumbed to Austaryx's corruption and warped into the form which became known as Omnimaw. Heartbroken, Livrosea couldn't bear to abandon her fallen hero to the god of madness nor destroy him, so she cast him to his own dimension which became the Realm of Discord as it grew to reflect his new nature as she kept him there. Over time, he grew more and more corrupted and twisted into his present form. This corruption and imprisonment of Omnimaw had multiple ramifications. First, as he exemplified the perfection of music, that perfection was forever lost, and no perfect music has been heard since. Secondly, the tragedy of his fate also created the minor keys in music which are often used in songs of sadness, bitterness, and anger. So even in his debased state, Omnimaw contributes to the beauty of music. Relations Euphoria Grimtongue Euphoria Grimtongue appears to be actively invoking Omnimaw for currently unknown reasons. Her activities have resulted in several performers losing their voices and musical talents. Panic Grimtongue Panic's lineage descends from Omnimaw. Unlike his mother, Panic knows very little about his demonic heritage. In a moment of anger and frustration, he angrily cried out to Omnimaw, not knowing that such a thing was taboo, and he had a vision of a soundless void. Since then, he has actively tried to learn more about the devil by visiting a temple of Livrosea and receiving a book that details Omnimaw's history. The Realm of Discord Omnimaw is the undisputed master of the entire plane, and his mere breath can send enormous ripples of vibration across the entire landscape. The Realm of Discord is inextricably linked to the health of Omnimaw itself; if Omnimaw is ill or hungry, then the Realm of Discord and it's inhabitants are ill, or hungry, or both. Trivia * The superstition regarding invoking Omnimaw's name in a theater is inspired by the MacBeth superstition that requires actors performing in the production to avoid saying the name or even lines from the play at all costs when not actively performing it. * The three time name saying is a possible reference to the Bloody Mary superstition. * It is said that if you speak his name in a theater or on a stage, the strings on instruments will break. Borky has made the strings of Panic's guitar snap several times this way. * If you say his name too often, your voice will disappear. Borky has also had this happen to him. * Tieflings with Omnimaw's heritage can take on Barbed Devil bloodline characteristics. * Other titles he goes by include He Of The One-Body Choir (referring to his multitude of mouths), and The Death Of Clean Sound (since his fall removed the perfection of music from the world) and Omelette-maw (Because a child misheard his name and it's great shorthand). These titles are typically used by Livrosean worshippers who don't want to invoke the curses associated with speaking his name. Category:Divine Beings